Groundwater is frequently contaminated with hydrogen sulfide, ferrous oxide, carbon dioxide, manganese, arsenic, coliform bacteria and other pathogens and compounds. For the water to be made potable these impurities must be removed. Consequently water drawn from wells or other natural sources typically requires some form of water treatment and filtration that is often complex and high maintenance. The contaminates can be removed with prior art water treatment devices utilizing oxidants and various filter media; however, these devices suffer from high maintenance due to non-regenerative filter beds, consumable and hazardous oxidants, mechanically complex and often unreliable equipment and from complications related to not being integrated with water supply storage. Further, prior art devices typically utilize pumping mechanisms that are noisy and prone to failure, features undesirable particularly for residential installations.
What is needed is a reliable, low cost, low maintenance and efficient water treatment apparatus. In view of the limitations of the prior art, the herein disclosed invention is provided to overcome the many disadvantages.